


Frostbite

by EdenMiasma



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Starkiller Base, Violent Sex, pre-TLJ timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenMiasma/pseuds/EdenMiasma
Summary: Kylo Ren is a beast.His strikes, heavy, his hands, bloody, and an uncontrollable thirst for violence. He stalks Rey through the tundra, saber blazing red, determined to make his claim of his enemy.





	Frostbite

**Author's Note:**

> LET THIS BE KNOWN AT THE BEGINNING OF THIS FIC  
> I do NOT condone sexual assault, nor assault or abuse.
> 
> That being said, I wrote this fic about a day after watching TFA and a day before going to see TLJ (my fandom timeline is very pinpoint). My perspective of these characters has changed due to TLJ's canon reylo content. So just know this fic was written having only seen TFA.

Kylo Ren is a beast

 

A terrifying monster of red hot fire that burns her very soul with so much as a look. He stalks her through the tundra with blood on his hands and the death of his father fresh in his mind, the thirst for blood thrumming through his veins. 

 

Fin is far behind them, having taken a damaging hit from Kylo that left him unconscious in the snow, Rey preys he’s ok and regains consciousness soon, that he can run to safety, to rejoin the resistance and be saved. 

 

She draws the blue saber in trembling hands that can hardly take the sheer force behind Ren’s strikes, he was all brawn, slashing his blade of angry vermillion through any trees in his way, while rey hopelessly tumbled over roots and branches.

 

He has her cornered at the precipice of a magma filled chasm, the very shell of the star destroyer breaking apart at the seems, but now there was nowhere else to run. Kylo closes in, face alight from his light sabres crackling blade, frost lingers in his hair, and skin dewy with sweat.

 

“You“ he grits out, filling Reys stomach with a torrent of fear as his blade points directly to her. she braces with her own again, drawn in an unpracticed stance that holds up no defence. 

 

“You are weak!” he all but howls, arcing his saber once more to bare down against her own that she just barely holds away from her face, he heat of them leaving the skin of her cheek tingling painfully. “You need a teacher! I can show you the ways of the force!”

 

His attempts at converting her were weak, but so were her frail arms that shook under the pressure as Kylo put his weight into his blade, she gives in to him, dropping to a knee to push the blades over her shoulder to dodge out of his way.

 

She brings her saber blade back up, barely grazing up the outside of his arm and singeing the fabric apart. He hisses at the painful fresh burn but it seems to only drive him to attack with more vigour, less finesse, but all his animalistic power. 

 

She can only manage a few well placed strikes, a thrust here, a slash there, each time taking a hit twice as powerful. But it comes to her realisation that he never directly struck her with his lightsaber blade, always aimed towards where her saber will be, and instead littering her with heavy punches that would surely have left a bruise.

 

Rey parries one more strike before the blade in her hand is sent careening off the ledge, as she reaches for it she feels the blunt metal of Kylos pommel cap slam into the side of her head, rendering her unconscious for just enough time to be subdued. 

 

He stares at her unmoving form, now pathetically limp where she was once an active little sprite, determined for survival. Kylo takes the time to catch his breath, if only for a moment, and nudges Rey with his foot, She groans but doesn’t move.

 

“Where did all that fire go, Scavenger?” He mocks her. “I’d have thought you’d put up more of a fight”

 

She is moved easily, as he unceremoniously grabs her by the back of her tunic and drags her away from the crumbling edge, he was reminded once again how frail and light the desert rat was.

 

He dumps her in the piled snow, saber left clipped to his belt once more and ready in case she needs another good smack. Because  _ how dare she reject him? _ she has no idea just what he’s capable of doing, what  _ she’s capable of doing,  _ if given the correct guidance. She should have taken his offer, because now all he can do is  _ take _ .

 

He drops to his knees above her, straddling her legs as she slowly came to with a pained groan and the slightest dribble of blood left in the snow below her. It reminds him of his own wounds, and how his side throbs so deep and painfully he’s sure he may die here too.

 

Reys eyes flicker open and roll, unable to lock on him, but drifting from his face to the sky and back again as she made sense of where she was right now. He makes it quick, grabbing the gauzelike fabric that wrapped her arms and tugging till it unwinds and tangles, making it easy to bind her wrists together. She realises whats happening slowly and feebly tugs her arms away from him, he lets her do so just to humour her aching confusion.

 

Kylo then pulls free the criss-crossed fabric covering her torso, light and easy to move and convenient to wedge into her mouth to avoid her impending screams, all she can muster is a whimper against the cloth. “You know I can make you powerful” his statement is pronounced by the tearing of her tunic down her middle, leaving her to shiver in the cold and choke back a sob.

 

There were a littering of purple green bruises on her side and ribs, already blooming from his powerful strikes, one even broke the skin and left a small tear where her hip bone begins to dip, it made something in the force thrum around him in a powerful urge to dominate. 

 

Rey wriggles her hips trying to kick her legs out from beneath his weight but kylo bares down, seating himself on her thighs to keep them from their pathetic flailing,  _ just let this happen, let the dark in _ . Her writhing excites him, her pelvis pushing back up against him every time and grinding against his hardening length. 

 

He sheds his cloak and pulls open the quilted fabric of his own tunic, leaving him bare to the elements as well, he wanted her warmth, to absorb it all and leave her to the cold, so he presses his bare skin to hers and hears her try to cuss him out through her own clothing.

 

Kylo could almost laugh if his breath weren’t so laboured. it comes out as a low groan against her cheek that makes her shake from cold and the building sobs in her chest. He begins a slow motion, thrusting his hardened cock against the seam of her leggings, he  _ knows _ she can feel it against her cunt and revels in the reality that she’s helpless to him. 

 

“You could have made this easy on the both of us, the dark side is already so prominent in you, it just needs a push” Ren tells her, punctuating with a lecherously slow roll of his hips. “I will push you, and you will see what I see” 

 

She doesn’t want it, but as she lays in the snow it soaks her clothing and gets more and more hard to move. The heat of Kylo being the only source of warmth that she reluctantly clings to, even when his vile hands come to drag her leggings down to her knees, then they wouldn’t pass any further he tears this too, splitting its middle at the seam and her panties at its thin hip.

 

Her legs press together, hips bowing to hide from his gaze that ghosts down her bare skin, she doesn’t want to look, doesn’t want to see her exposed flesh or the intimidating length of Kylos cock pressing against his slacks.

 

“Just look at you” She hears him murmur in amusement “cant do a fucking thing”

 

As he pulls away from her she feels their skin stick together, be it from sweat or blood, she’s scared to know. But the uncomfortable pressure of his gloved thumbs squeezing and spreading the apex of her thighs to get a view of her pussy from between her tight pressed legs. 

 

He pulls his thumbs away wet and glistening and demands she looks at it, revelling in her mortification and dragging her slick against her cheek with a cruel smirk. “Your body calls for the dark side, let it in”

 

Her body shivers and eyes cast up to the sky away from him again as he repositions them, forcing his knee between her thighs to spread them and proceeding to wedge himself between.  _ let it in, accept it, let it in.  _ He wills the thoughts to her, but her strayed stare just irked him. His gloved hand comes to grip her jaw to jerk her face back to his, eyes reflecting fear and reluctance. 

 

“Accept-” He squeezes “-it” 

 

As his hand withdraws her head remains close to her chest and eyes drawn between their bodies, she could not stray and panics at the sight of a bright red smear across her belly imprinted on his own heaving chest, but what truly settled fear in her was the sight of his pronounced erection that he palmed under her watch. 

 

He frees himself now that she’s attentive, and the spike in her breathing was all the knowledge he needed that she’s prepared for the worst, prepared for him. Her trembles crest as he drags his cock along her adrenaline slick folds and his last look in her eyes was his incentive to proceed, the glistening tears in her pretty eyes. 

 

They both watch as he aligns himself and presses in to the hilt, despite her clenching walls to keep him out, despite the terrified shaking of her thighs, or the lingering voice in his head that sounded vaguely like his father, begging him to cease.

 

He wastes no time to begin his frantic thrusting, desperately seeking release from the hot tension in his body and to feed the overwhelming need to dominate. Every thrust knocking the breath out of the small body beneath him, her eyes still trained on the area where his body joins with hers despite his relinquishment of his force hold the moment he was sheathed inside her.

 

The world echoed the sounds of the soil shifting, the distant explosions of the decaying starkiller base, and the rumble of her resistance comrades fighting high above, unaware of her current situation.

 

It was as if no-one cared, like the force had abandoned her in the arms of a man so evil.

 

She lets him have his way, feeling the painful rise of arousal in her belly that naturally followed being fucked vigorously by such a large person. She holds her breath as it crests and her cunt tightens, fluttering walls and whole body shuddering while Kylo picked up his pace with vigour, grunting through grit teeth till he too tips over the edge. 

 

It was as if a shadow had been dropped around her, a heavy blanket of darkness that came with the lingering scent of burnt flesh, pine needles, and something unique to the monster above her. 

 

Kylo withdraws from her, dizzy, and satiated, skin covered in a glistening sheen of sweat and smeared red trails. He stands, tucking himself back into his slacks and re-fastening his tunic while Rey shivers in the remnants of her clothes, part of her was prepared to die in the snow, the other, waiting for the final combustion of the starkiller to take her away from this place. 

 

But the heavy cloth of Kylos cloak descends on her, wrapping like a warm blanket of sin as he lifts her in his arms, head heavy and swimming with pain. She feels him limp, rocking her slowly, and it lulls her to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> dont shoot me.


End file.
